


I love you to the moon and back

by smile_92



Series: Tutte le luci in cielo sono stelle [2]
Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor (Italy) RPF
Genre: Gravità zero, M/M, No Angst, sci-fi!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: Corsa fra gli asteroidi★Questa ff partecipa al contest “SCI-FI ENTERPRISE - Non è mai troppo TARDIS”! indetto da Torre di Carta e Fanwriters.it★Numero di parole: 2805★Prompt/Traccia: Cenare a gravità zero





	

Alex e Genn si erano conosciuti due anni fa nel Centro per la Regolazione degli Immigrati, scontrandosi tra di loro come il più classico dei cliché, come amava sempre definirlo Genn. Entrambi erano arrivati nella nuova galassia, da poco resa abitabile, con speranze e sogni per il futuro. Avevano scoperto di essere entrambi originari della Terra, ma Alex era per un quarto saturniano mentre Genn per metà marziano, come facevano intuire le efelidi rosso vivo che gli decoravano ogni centimetro di pelle. In quell’occasione Genn aveva scoperto che il più grande sogno di Alex era quello di aprire un’officina meccanica e creare un nuovo brand di autovetture, oltre ad aver intuito la sua passione per i vecchi libri di scrittori terrestri, tanto che per primo compleanno passato insieme gli regalò una Biblioteca Olografica contenente tutti i libri terrestri arrivati fino a loro. L’espressione felice sul viso del suo ragazzo lo ripagò all’istante di tutti i sacrifici che aveva fatto per permettersela e sentirlo leggere con grande trasporto le storie lo convinceva ogni giorno di più della sua scelta.

Genn dal canto suo aveva raccontato ad Alex che ciò che lo aveva spinto a trasferirsi era la curiosità di scoprire la flora e la fauna autoctone, e con una lettera di presentazione del professore del centro dove lavorava prima era arrivato lì sperando che lo prendessero come ricercatore. In quei due anni aveva fatto vedere ad Alex aspetti del suo carattere che mai avrebbe creduto di poter rivelare ad anima viva e lui li aveva accettati tutti. Indistintamente.

Era il modo in cui Alex lo coccolava, scherzava con lui, lo proteggeva, gli dava consigli che lo avevano fatto innamorare perdutamente. Di quello stesso amore che spesso era descritto nei libri tanto amati dal suo ragazzo.

 

La porta della loro abitazione si aprì con un fruscio quando Genn passò velocemente l’indice destro sul sensore di apertura. Non appena fu dentro le luci si accesero automaticamente andando ad illuminare un piccolo salottino tenuto in ordine alla bell’e meglio. Qui e lì vi erano attrezzi da lavoro lasciati da Alex o plichi di ricerche, nonché memorie flash piene di documenti di Genn.

Uno dei lati del salottino era occupato da una parete in vetro che permetteva di avere una vista sul panorama. Era una fortuna che il palazzo davanti al loro fosse di molto più basso, così la sera potevano permettersi di guardare il cielo notturno comodamente dal loro divano.

Genn entrò scalciando via le scarpe e lasciandole sullo zerbino che, non appena lui si allontanò, si aprì facendo cadere le scarpe in un condotto che le avrebbe portate nella scarpiera. Si avvicinò alla piccola scrivania che si trovava vicino la grande parete di vetro e pronunciò il suo nome. Qualche istante dopo un cassetto si aprì e Genn vi ripose tutti i plichi che aveva in mano, facendo attenzione a posizionare l’etichetta sullo scanner, in modo che potessero essere smistati in ordine alfabetico nella libreria dove teneva tutti fascicoli e le ricerche che gli occorrevano per lavoro.

Infine si lasciò cadere sul piccolo divano. Gli occhi chiusi per farli riposare dopo lo sforzo richiesto a lavoro. Non era stata una giornata particolarmente faticosa, ma avevano trovato da poco delle nuove piante e a Genn era stato assegnato il lavoro di registrazione della nuova specie. Amava il suo lavoro e lo svolgeva con serenità, ma registrare tutte le caratteristiche delle

 specie dopo averle scoperte non era la cosa più stimolante del mondo.

“Se non altro stasera Alex ha detto che ha una sorpresa per me”, pensò rincuorandosi. La sua mente prese a vagliare tutte le possibili sorprese che il suo ragazzo gli avrebbe potuto preparare.

“Magari mi porta a teatro, in questo periodo danno il nuovo spettacolo del mio regista preferito”, l’entusiasmo lo stava già riempiendo. “Non è da Alex fare caso ad una cosa del genere. Di certo non si ricorderà che è in città”, valutò realisticamente.

“Più di una volta abbiamo parlato di una crociera lunare, ma non ce la possiamo permettere. Probabilmente sarà una cena in qualche posto carino” decise in fine. Continuò ancora un po’ a lasciar correre libera la sua mente, finché il fruscio della porta che si apriva non attirò la sua attenzione.

«Ciao, Gè» lo salutò Alex felice lasciando le scarpe sullo zerbino.

«Ciao» ricambiò sorridendo «Com’è andata a lavoro?»

Alex non rispose subito. Lasciò ciò che aveva in mano sulla piccola scrivania e si diresse verso di lui. Genn dal canto suo aveva accompagnato con lo sguardo tutti i suoi movimenti finché non si era andato ad accovacciare tra le sue gambe.

«Che c’è?» sussurrò allora, guardandolo nei piccoli occhi castani tentando di scorgervi qualcosa. Prese ad accarezzargli i corti capelli scuri dietro la nuca, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo.

«Devo dirti una cosa» furono le parole serie e decise di Alex.

Mai Genn lo aveva visto così serio, di solito il suo viso era un libro aperto per lui. Riusciva a capire il suo stato d’animo dall’incurvatura delle labbra o dalla posizione delle sopracciglia. Invece adesso gli sembrava una maschera senza espressione. Un sottile velo d’ansia cominciò a formicolargli sulla pelle. Forse qualcosa non andava. Forse a lavoro era successo qualcosa di brutto.

«La richiesta di accettazione del brand è stata approvata!» urlò infine, con un sorriso soddisfatto in viso.

Genn dapprima sgranò gli occhi, poi quando le parole presero senso nella sua testa sorrise ed infino tirò uno schiaffo sul braccio del suo ragazzo che si era divertito a fargli prendere un colpo.

«Sei un cretino» gli disse tirandolo su «ma ti amo e sono così felice per te e così orgoglioso. Bravo. Bravissimo» lo baciò prima sulla bocca, poi sulla guancia e sulla punta del naso mentre Alex lo abbracciava stretto e rideva allegro.

«Era questa la sorpresa?» chiese Genn riacquistando un tono falsamente piccato. «Dovrai fare molto di più per farti perdonare per il colpo che mi hai fatto prendere» aggiunse mettendo su il broncio.

«Posso garantire a sua signoria che la sorpresa che avevo in mente prevede molto più di questo e sono abbastanza certo che la soddisferà» rispose il moro stando al gioco.

«Questo starà a me deciderlo» concluse Genn alzandosi, senza smettere il cipiglio altezzoso che aveva preso.

«Di certo. Vai a prepararti e vestiti elegante» suggerì Alex vedendolo andare verso la loro camera.

 

*

«Davvero mi stai portando all’Earth’s Moon?» chiese per l’ennesima volta con gli occhi che gli brillavano per la felicità.

«Certo, Genn. Te l’ho già detto. Anche se avrei preferito che lo scoprissi una volta arrivati» fu il bonario ammonimento del moro, che aveva rivelato la loro destinazione prima del tempo perché Genn minacciava di mettersi a chiamare ogni singolo ristorante chiedendo se c’era una prenotazione a loro nome.

«Non sono mai andato all’Earth’s Moon» continuò ignorando il commento «Non vedo l’ora».

Continuarono il viaggio con Genn che non riusciva a star fermo sul sedile ed Alex che lo guardava di sottecchi ridendo e a volte sgridandolo scherzosamente.

 

Arrivati nel locale, un cameriere li accolse e li fece accomodare in una stanza privata, con una parete di vetro che dava sul cielo stellato. Le luci erano soffuse e tutto era arredato esattamente come si aspettava. Al centro del tavolo vi era un bouquet di fiori provenienti da un pianeta vicino, Genn li conosceva bene perché li aveva studiati di recente, e davanti ad ogni posto c’era un piatto affiancato da un’infinità di posate che non aveva la benché minima idea di come usare.

Si accomodò ed attese Alex che intanto stava parlando con il cameriere. Quando ebbe finito prese posto anche lui e il cameriere li lasciò soli.

«Che gli hai detto?»

«Nulla. Ci accordavamo sulla cena» fu l’evasiva risposta, ma Genn era troppo preso da altro per preoccuparsi anche di quello.

Amava i ristoranti di lusso e quello era il migliore della loro città, forse anche del loro pianeta. Era certo che Alex avesse dovuto fare molti sacrifici per mettere da parte i soldi necessari per permettersi la serata. Guardò il suo ragazzo che stava sfogliando il menù.

«Alex» lo chiamò facendogli alzare la testa dalla carta. «Grazie» disse semplicemente, sorridendo appena. Un sorriso simile si formò sulle labbra di Alex.

«Aspetta la fine della serata almeno» rise infine.

«Sono sicuro che mi piacerà tantissimo in ogni caso»

Lo sguardo che Alex gli rivolse a quelle parole lo incantò un attimo. Era uno sguardo strano, c’era un baluginio sul fondo che non era riuscito a decifrare.

D’un tratto sentì un vuoto allo stomaco e la netta sensazione di essere più leggero. Guardò immediatamente Alex e vide che lo stava fissando divertito. L’istante dopo si rese conto del motivo.

Stavano fluttuando in aria. Sgranò gli occhi e aprì la bocca sorpreso. Alex lo guardava con aria divertita, ridacchiando sommessamente.

«Sembri un pesce. Chiudi la bocca» disse ridendo un po’ più forte.

«È una cena a gravità zero?» chiese Genn ancora shockato guardandosi intorno. «Mi hai portato ad una cena a gravità zero?» chiese di nuovo senza aspettare che Alex dicesse alcunché, con il viso che passava dalla sorpresa all’entusiasmo.

Alex rise annuendo. «Ti piace?»

«La adoro, tantissimo» rispose allontanandosi dal tavolo e nuotando nell’aria. «Alex guarda. Posso fare una capriola» disse mentre portava il corpo in avanti e ruotava su stesso.

Non era mai stato ad una cena a gravità zero, l’aveva sempre voluto fare e con Alex ne parlavano spesso. Si avvicinò a lui piano, muovendo braccia e gambe come se stesse nuotando e lo fece scostare dal tavolo.

Alex lo seguì nei movimenti e presto furono fronte contro fronte. Genn si sentì felice come gli succedeva solo quando erano insieme. Era un benessere interno, non si trattava solo di allegria, era qualcosa di più profondo, di più radicato nella sua coscienza. Solo Alex lo faceva sentire così, solo lui lo aveva mai fatto sentire bene con sé stesso e con il mondo. Continuarono a stare uno negli occhi dell’altro ancora per un po’. Gli occhi piccoli e affusolati di Alex lo calmavano sempre, Genn adorava il suo sguardo dolce e gentile, tranne quando erano nell’intimità. In quei momenti lo sguardo di Alex cambiava radicalmente, diventava più acuto più affilato e Genn aveva sempre l’impressione che gli stesse leggendo dentro. Con la mente a quei momenti socchiuse le labbra e si avvicinò a quelle del suo ragazzo. Erano piccole e lisce. Alex aveva l’abitudine di tenere la bocca tirata quando si baciavano ma bastò che Genn gli prendesse il labbro inferiore tra le sue e succhiasse piano guardandolo negli occhi per farlo rilassare. Le mani del suo ragazzo si strinsero intorno alla sua vita facendo aderire il loro corpi. La lingua di Alex fece capolino tra le sue labbra e Genn la toccò piano con la sua, guardando il viso dell’altro sorridendo malizioso. Amava giocare così con lui, provocarlo, far cambiare la sua espressione. Gli passò una mano trai corti capelli neri e lo baciò con trasporto facendo danzare le lingue tra loro.

Un rumore alle spalle di Alex attirò la loro attenzione. Il cameriere stava entrando con le prime portate, muovendosi incredibilmente bene e a suo agio anche in assenza gravità.

I due si staccarono leggermente imbarazzati e tornarono ognuno al proprio posto guardandosi complici e ridacchiando tra di loro. Quando il cameriere uscì nuovamente risero un po’ più forte sempre con gli sguardi allacciati.

Alex prese il bicchiere e lo portò dinanzi a sé. «A noi due»

«A noi due» gli fece eco Genn.

Non appena tentò di bere una gocciolina scappò via dal bicchiere e si mise a fluttuare accanto  lui.

«Ale guarda» esclamò su di giri. Alex lo guardò divertito dopo di che rovesciò il suo bicchiere ancora pieno. Il liquido rimase a mezz’aria davanti la sua faccia. Tra una risata e l’altra Genn si avvicinò di nuovo a lui, mise la bocca vicino alla bevanda e succhiò bevendo. Alex rise di gusto.

«Sembri un pesce» scherzò ridendo a crepapelle.

Genn tirò dentro le guance e aprì e chiuse le labbra nella perfetta imitazione di un pesciolino rosso. «Prova anche tu» lo incoraggiò.

Alex studiò un po' il liquido, si avvicinò ed infine cacciò la lingua bevendo come un cane. Cosa che fece ridere Genn così forte che diede un calcio al tavolo, facendo iniziare a fluttuare anche il centro tavola.

Risero di nuovo e cominciarono a muoversi per la stanza rincorrendosi, abbracciandosi e ridendo come solo quando erano insieme riuscivano a fare.

Il cameriere continuò a portare i piatti senza mai scomporsi per le posizioni in cui li trovava. Genn pensò che doveva esserci abituato. Si sentiva leggero e non solo per l’assenza di gravità. Quando era con Alex si sentiva sempre così, soprattutto in quei momenti in cui non pensavano a nulla, in cui c’erano solo loro due e il resto del mondo non esisteva. Amava il fatto che il suo ragazzo lo facesse sentire così.

Guardò Alex con un’espressione strana a giudicare dalla sua reazione.

«Che c’è?»

Genn scosse la testa. «Sono solo felice»

Alex sorrise in risposta.

«Il dolce è arrivato da un po’. Forse dovremmo andare» disse Genn.

«Aspetta» Alex si allontanò dal tavolo e si avvicinò a lui.

Aveva di nuovo uno sguardo strano, Genn scorse quello stesso baluginio che aveva visto ad inizio serata e che lo aveva fatto preoccupare.

Forse c’era davvero qualcosa di brutto che Alex voleva dirgli. L’ansia iniziò nuovamente a formicolargli sulla pelle, l’allegria e la spensieratezza di poco prima si stavano piano piano affievolendo.

«Genn» cominciò il moro accarezzandogli il viso «ormai stiamo insieme da tanti anni no?»

Genn annuì. «Mi puoi dire tutto, Alè. Qualsiasi cosa sia l’affrontiamo insieme, te lo prometto»

Alex sorrise, ridendo appena. «Lo spero bene che questa cosa la faremo insieme»

Genn lo guardò confuso e pronto al peggio. Qualsiasi cosa sarebbe stata fintanto che fossero rimasti insieme sarebbe andata al suo posto.

«Sai Genn da quando ti ho visto io l’ho sentito che saresti tu. Ti ho desiderato dal primo momento in cui mi sei venuto addosso» continuò sempre sorridendo.

Genn non riusciva a stargli a dietro. Perché gli stava dicendo quelle cose. Gli facevano piacere, certo, ma non capiva.

«Ti amo più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Adoro vederti sorridere, mi fai impazzire quando ti mordicchi le labbra mentre lavori» continuò sempre guardandolo fisso negli occhi. Il baluginio di poco prima sempre presente.

«Per me è lo stesso» sussurrò Genn quando Alex fece una pausa un po’ più lunga. A quelle parole il moro sorrise, si allontanò quel poco che bastava per prendere una cosa che aveva in tasca.

Genn sgranò gli occhi non appena vide la scatolina nella mano del suo ragazzo. La sua mente si spense, il cuore cominciò a battere più velocemente. Vide le guance di Alex farsi rosse e il suo tono divenne impacciato.

«Genn» disse allora titubante «mi vuoi sposare?» concluse aprendo la scatola.

Al suo interno vi era un cerchietto argentato, semplice, che riluceva appena sotto le luci al neon della stanza. Genn sentì lo stomaco andare sottosopra, gli occhi presero ad inumidirsi. Non riusciva a dire a nulla. Guardò Alex, davanti a lui, che ricambiava il suo sguardo carico di aspettativa. Si sentiva semplicemente felice, aveva trovato l’amore della sua vita e lui lo ricambiava e lo voleva sposare. Una lacrima sfuggì dagli occhi di Genn rimanendo sospesa a mezz’aria, una perfetta bollicina vicino al suo viso.

«Lo prendo come un sì?» chiese Alex sorridendo leggermente agitato e Genn si rese conto di non aver risposto.

«Sì. Sì. Certo che ti voglio sposare» disse abbracciandolo di slancio e scoppiando a piangere per la felicità. Alex lo strinse forte a sé.

«Menomale» sussurrò nel suo orecchio «Per un attimo ho temuto mi dicessi di no»

«Non potrei mai dirti di no» rispose Genn baciandolo su tutta la faccia felice come non mai. Era questo il bello di Alex, ogni volta che credeva non potesse essere più felice di così lui trovava il modo per alzare l’asticella.

«L’anello non lo vuoi mettere?» chiese ridendo il moro.

«Certo certo, il mio anello. Dammelo. Dov’è il mio anello?» chiedeva Genn entusiasta.

L’anello stava fluttuando alle spalle di Genn, Alex lo afferrò e glielo porse.

«C’è un’incisione dentro»

Genn lo prese tra le mani, era freddo e liscio al tatto. Guardò al suo interno e vide delle lettere morbide ed eleganti che formavano la frase:

 

_I love you to the moon and back_

Genn guardò il suo ragazzo dagli occhi gentili, mise l’anello e lo abbracciò cingendogli il collo.

Lo stomaco continuava a fargli male dolcemente, brividi di felicità gli correvano per la schiena. Era stato fortunato a trovare Alex e non lo avrebbe lasciato andare per nessun motivo al mondo.

«Staremo per sempre insieme, Alè?» chiese perciò con un filo di voce.

«Per sempre» fu la risposta sicura del suo ragazzo dagli occhi gentili.

 

 

 

 


End file.
